


Bored

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Changbin is busy, Clingy Jisung, Cute, Fluff, Jisung is bored, Jisung's being cute, Jisung's lowkey whipped, Kisses, M/M, So is Chabgbin, pure fluff i guess, soft, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung wants attention. He doesn't stop trying until Changbin finally gives it to him





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hey, hi. This is a short and maybe perhaps shitty story cuz I was bored and I don't want to sleep right now.

"hyuuuuung"

Jisung whines looking over at Changbin.  
"what?" The elder responds without even taking his eyes off of his laptop.  
"hyung, you've been on your laptop for 3 hours, take a break" Jisung said laying down in front of Changbin.  
"I will... After I'm done" Changbin said. Jisung sat up and starred at him. Changbin glanced over at Jisung, who's eyes were directly fixated on him and looked away.  
"stop starting at me like that. It's distracting" Changbin said  
"that's the point" jisung answered, staring more intensively. Changbin ignored him and continued working. Jisung whined and went closer to him. He rested his head on Changbin's shoulder and starred at the screen. He knew how much the elder loved skin ship with him. He knew how much it drove him crazy.  
After a few minutes of just staying there, Changbin still didn't move.  
"hyuuuung" Jisung whined again.  
"Jisung, I'll spend time with you in a bit, let me just finish this" Changbin said.  
"that's also what you said 3 hours ago"Jisung mumbled "what was that?"" Changbin asked, turning it his right to look at Jisung.  
"n-nothing"  
Jisung had one more idea in mind. Hoping it'd work, he sat up and faced Changbin. He came closer to his face and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. He continued in that direction till he kissed all over Changbin's face. He finally reached his lips and kissed him. Changbin didn't pull back or anything but instead, he deepened it and placed a hand behind Jisung's neck. He closed his laptop with his free hand and set it down somewhere he couldn't see. He pulled away and looked at Jisung in the eyes. The younger had an evil smile on his face.  
"how dare you kiss me to get me away from working?"  
"because I'm bored, hello?" Jisung said. Changbin rolled his eyes and smiled at Jisung.  
"You annoy me" Changbin said laughing.  
"You love me" Jisung said, sitting next to Changbin.  
"I wish I could argue with that, but it's true. I do" Changbin said, wrapping an arm around Jisung.  
"so, since you pulled me away from work, what do you want to do?" Changbin asked Jisung, turning towards him.  
"I just wanted to be with you, that's all" Jisung said hugging him. Changbin smiled and placed a kiss on Jisung's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAUSBZJ, um.... This was soft??? I tried lmao. It's funny how I write these soft stories about binsung but I don't ship them in that way lmao. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.. Tiny... Maybe crappy story. +it was lowkey rushed so...)


End file.
